There is a great need to develop new techniques for preparing blood samples. In clinical laboratories preparing plasma for analysis is one of the dirtiest, low skilled and potentially dangerous tasks a technician faces. Since centrifugation is a part of the present problem, we propose to devise a system for preparing plasma by filtration. This technology will process blood ten times faster than conventional procedures. Furthermore, the proposed technique can be automated to dispense aliquots of plasma into separate test tubes for further analysis. The proposed device will eliminate the dirt and danger of processing blood, decrease the time for preparing samples, and eliminate the number of skilled technicians needed to process blood samples.